warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Littlecloud
Style Concerns Older: * Needs Spoiler-free Intro-blurb * Needs spoiler start & end * Needs Booklist * Needs History really badly- too many Coming Soons- Hollysong 12/26/08 at 1:06pm * Needs Categories * Needs a Dawn history section. If he was just listed in the allegiances use Alleg template. Current: * All sections should be as expanded as possible * Needs Night Whispers section ASAP Echoblaze 00:12, June 14, 2011 (UTC) How do you edit the Ref List? Ive got the page number for CotC. ☻Sunstar27☻[[User Talk:Sunstar27|''Follow your Destiny!]] 17:00, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Content Drive- Started 9.11.09 *Needs mentors and apprentices cited *History needs to be added for ''Twilight, expanded for The Sight and Outcast if possible, and of course expand other parts of history if you can. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 22:59, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I'm sort of new here, and I've only ever been editing the history or the tree. How do you cite stuff? --Nightfall101 17:08, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Type Revealed in ''Bookname, page ## . ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 19:31, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I'll try to get a cite for his mentor, but where should I put it. Also, I expanded ''The Sight and Outcast as best I could, but couldn't get much out of the books. I checked out Outcast, maybe I could help after I read it again.--Mousetalon 00:51, November 17, 2009 (UTC) His charart's eyes aren't light blue at all... Ravenflight92 Woodenshippers Unite! 05:06, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I HATE Littlecloud. She's snobby, and quite rude! Um, to the person who posted on top of me, do you mean Nightcloud? And shouldn't stuff like that be moved to the forums? Anyway, I smoothed out the Fading Echoes history, It said Wildfur had the same thing as Briarlight. It sounded wrong, so I fixed it. If I'm wrong, I'll go back and change it. I also added that Wildfur died from a cough, because it sounded almost like he had died from his backbone. -Mallie You mean he's and I dont think he's rude at all or snobby. I think he's nice. I feel bad for Leafpool, because Littlecloud is such a mate stealer, and a jerk!Sandstorm2010 23:16, March 17, 2010 (UTC) LOL. I'm sorry, I meant NIGHTCLOUD. Sandstorm, that goes on a user blog or the forums, not the talk page. Raven Randomness! 23:19, March 17, 2010 (UTC) PS- And why are his charart's eyes black? They're noy black- zoom in on them if you can. They just look black, because there's more of that than blur. :) BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 17:10, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Succed? Under succed should it say Flametail ? Form Peacesign|Peacesign]] I have reason to believe that Dawncloud is Littlecloud's mother, because Lionheart was conferring with an undersized tabby apprentice from ShadowClan in Into the Wild, and Littlecloud was the only cat in ShadowClan who fit that description. He said his mother was small too, and Dawncloud looks similar to Littlecloud and is small too. @Peacesign: No, he hasn't died or retired yet! --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 22:03, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Doesnt he have a white muzzle and chest? i couldnt cite it cos i havent got my books with me.but i know you said that there is loads of mistakes in cats ot clans, but its not just the CotC, but on the back of rising storm too. ☻Sunstar27☻[[User Talk:Sunstar27|''Follow your Destiny!]] 17:07, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I agree. I always thought Birchfall looked a bit like him but bigger. Here's how I think he lookes: " Littlecloud: small light brown tom with white muzzle, paws, and a white dash on his chest." Thats how I think Birchfall lookes exept minus the white muzzle and paws and instead of a dash a whole white underbelly. Finally, someone who agrees! =) First, please use the signature button. And no, he doesn't have a white muzzle and chest. I've reread I have now (on third run :P), and it doesn't say he has a white muzzle and chest, or white paws, either. And for Birchfall, doesn't have a whole white underbelly. Please actually READ the books before you start treating this lke a forum.Phoenixfeather13--Burning Bright, Even in Snow 00:24, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Phoenixfeather, sorry to spoil your fun INSULTING me, but I HAVE read every book in the warriors world exept for SkyClan's Destiny, in which Birchfall is not ALIVE yet. I was just giving my opinion, AND I was talking to Sunstar27. So, before you go around telling people what to do, kindly take my advice and KNOCK IT OFF before it causes trouble. Seriously, it's not nice. 02:36, January 11, 2011 (UTC) That's quite enough, both of you. Phoenixfeather, you know better than to offend a user to prove something, although you do have a point. Unregistered user, even though Phoenixfeather may have treated you a bit roughly, that doesn't mean it's a chance to talk back. And besides, Littlecloud looks fine with the description he already has, and without a reference, that white muzzle and chest one is basically meaningless. This is the ''Content Drive section, unregistered user, not an irrelevant discussion area. Now please, discontinue this conversation. Thank you, -- 02:40, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, Midnite. I wasn't suggesting to change his pixel, just agreeing with Sunstar. I think it was in either Cats of the Clans or a manga that I saw him like that. I apologize too, Phoenixfeather, for talking back to you. I was wrong and harsh, and I hope you both forgive me. 02:57, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Whoa. Most unregistered users are not that cooperative. XD But anyways, apology accepted. I'm sure Phoenixfeather would say the same. If you were just giving your consent, then that's that. :) I must've misunderstood a bit, please forgive my harshness. ;) -- 03:04, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I forgive you ,too. =D 00:16, January 13, 2011 (UTC) My apologies. I must have been a bit cranky on that day, and I was not offending anyone. Apology accepted, unregistered user. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 20:06, May 8, 2011 (UTC) In the Night Whispers it say, "Littlecloud said that when Cinderpelt saved his life, and it had bonded them closer than friends, and he would not abandon the Clan she loved, hinting that he had been in love with her." Was it confirmed that he had a crush on Cinderpelt? Otherwise it should be taken off. Sunleaf+Pinewhisker 22:12, February 14, 2012 (UTC) New Apprentice When will Littlecloud get another apprentice? Hazel 22:41, December 28, 2010 (UTC) : Casual discussion and questions about characters belong on the Off-wiki Forum. Article talk pages are used to discuss that article, not discuss the topic of the article. 00:30, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : HE NEEDS A NEW APPRENTICE he's the oldest medicen cat in all the clan he's been around since into the wild King692 20:26, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Take it to the forums. Egyptian Jewel 20:44, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :: :: I seen him with white paws, muzzle a chest to it's in Cats of the clans 04:51, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Willowsprint :: That cat is Runningnose, that cat fits the description, and the brown tabby is Littlecloud. 20:51, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Kit I think he should have a kit Charart, because when he first appeared in the books, he was an apprentice, but young enough to be a kit, doesn't that count as him being a kit? Doesn't matter his age. Same reason Crookedstar doesn't get a loner charart: he was ranked in the Clan as a kit at the time, despite the fact that he was nearly a year old. 15:30, December 9, 2011 (UTC) The Forgotten Warrior I noticed in The Forgotton Warrior section that it said Flametail,Onestar and Mistystar suggested Jayfeather step down. Flametail being dead and all couldn't have said that. I don't have my books with me but i think that it was Littlecloud that said that otherwise it shouldn't be on his page. 01:54, December 31, 2011 (UTC)Dawnfire Littlecloud's Age You can kind of predict his age, you know. Graystripe and Firestar were 7 or 8 moons when he was barely weaned, which meand he was probably in between 2 and 3 moons. He's probably like the same age as Brackenfur or something. Do you all think we should give him an approximate age using this knowledge?--Neonstar (talk) 21:36, May 2, 2014 (UTC) I do believe information of that nature requires a cite, so no, I don't think we can approximate his age. 00:51, May 1, 2014 (UTC) You'll have to cite all information regarding age, and we can't assume he's such and such an age without proof. Wait, but couldn't it be Littlecloud's age approximately? I mean, we know when cats are weaned. We could just make an approximation of his age, couldn't we? The definition of approximate is 'close to the actual, but not nearly accurate or exact. And aren't Dustpelt and Sandstorm's ages approximate on this website?--Neonstar (talk) 21:36, May 2, 2014 (UTC) We can't add those ages of this age, because we don't assume things. We always have proof how old a cat is before we add it to an article. 21:39, May 2, 2014 (UTC) We have "approx" for all characters, since there's no exact number we can use. You're still going to need a cite that says how old he is, when he was born, ect. Remember, Warriors isn't realistic, so there's bound to be errors- provide me with a citation, as in book and page number, that shows what you claim, and then we'll add it in. To say that he was "probably between two and three moons" (as you claimed in your initial comment) is an assumption. We have cites that back up the ages for Sandstorm and Dustpelt. Doesn't it say when Littlecloud is a kit in Yellowfang's Secret?FluffyKat (talk) 21:27, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Do you have a citation for when it says he is born? Shuckle Turn Down For What? 21:29, May 3, 2014 (UTC) As per Shuckle. If you can provide a cite, by all means, go right ahead and add it in. The issue isn't his age- it's the lack of a cite. He, Firestar, and Graystripe were all 6 moons at the beginning of the series, so I think you could just check Graystripe's or Firestar's age and that would be about the same. He's definitely not as old as Brackenfur… Hickorywhisker (talk) 12:53, August 31, 2014 (UTC)ɦɪcƙθʁywɦɪsƙɛʁHickorywhisker (talk) 12:53, August 31, 2014 (UTC) In Bramblestar's Storm, does it say if he will take on another apprentice? I hope he does, because he is gettin pretty old. He might even be older than Onestar! - Snowstripe Littlecloud's death? It's say his cause of death was 'old age' but where on earth did we get this information from? I mean he's still alive in Apprentice's quest even if he's getting old. Also we don't know what happens in Thunder and Shadow yet. So where is LIttlecloud's death confirmed? Mellowix (talk) 19:47, September 7, 2016 (UTC) see the number beside it? how it says thunder and shadow? maybe that's your answer. 19:49, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Thunder and Shadow confirms his death. I added that myself and I can very much confirm it, since I own the book. Shouldn't it be about time we be added his death to his profile? His death has now long been confirmed because of old age, so shouldn't we be getting his Starclan image ready and making the necessary changes such as; "Post death: Starclan" and "Current: Starclan Past: Shadowclan"? Or do we need to wait until it's cinfirmed that he went to the Starclan? (Becuase I think it would be very unlucky if he ends up anywhere else.) Mellowix (talk) 21:34, September 24, 2016 (UTC) We need proof that he's in StarClab, so it'll stay with him currently in ShadowClan until we can find a cite. Wait... omy people, Isn't he dead? We should put the 'No Image' thingy up there until a starclan version of him gets created (: Quillflight (talk) 02:27, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, he's dead, but we have no proof for him being in StarClan. He won't get a StarClan image before we do, and so his current image stays for now. If we have no proof of him being in StarClan until Shattered Sky comes out, but know that he has died, shouldn't we put his current clan status as Unknown? I mean, it would be kind of confusing if it was said that he was in Shadowclan but he was already dead. e_e 14:10, December 26, 2016 (UTC) no, he was shadowclan when he died. theres no unknown about it. 14:24, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Pelt color Shouldn't Littlecloud be a white cat? If I'm wrong I could have read his description wrong. :No? he's cited brown. o.O :I've always read and saw his description as a ginger tabby tom.. ( ie ) So whats up with that? I've NEVER seen his description as a brown cat. ~Echopaw/CloudyRoses he's called brown in sotc. it's right there on his page. :/ 16:39, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Pixel Art Shouldn't he have a warrior pixel art? Hello. 00:34, March 15, 2019 (UTC) The warrior blanks are being redone, he will get new art eventually^^ 00:38, March 15, 2019 (UTC)